-noir-
|DW1d4pSL49A}} noir (のある) is an and . She first started in February 2009 with a cover of "Black★Rock Shooter" in celebration of her own birthday. One year later, she re-covered it to celebrate both her birthday and her 1 year anniversary as utaite. Already starting from her first cover, she's been noted for her beautiful, clear and stable voice. As an homage to her first cover she started the title of her second cover "Although it's not my birthday...". She has also collaborated with fellow utaite Creamzone several times, forming the collaboration unit CryNoir with their first cover being "siGrE" , and the both are noted to have a clear, rather high and nicely balanced voice. Her songs are noted to sound nice despite having been sung with a cheap mic, such as in her "Yasashii Neiro" . noir has featured in several live tours, including the Nico Nico Toshiwasure 09 live and Mint's decaf tour '10, additionally she has collaborated with guitarist TEST several times, also featuring vocals in his original song "Akatsuki" and the album Daybreak together with Creamzone. On December 31, 2011, she has released her first solo album, Noirism - ark - consisting of 11 original tracks (plus one bonus track) by several VOCALOID producers. She wrote some of the tracks' lyrics. She also wrote the lyrics of "Kaisou cresc." , an original by HYBRID SENSE featuring . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 17, 2010) # Daybreak (TEST album) (Released on July 20, 2009) Collaboration Units # CryNoir (くりのあ) with Creamzone # SCARLET★NOTE with Creamzone, Da-little, nero, Saiya, and EVO+ List of Covered Songs (2009.02.28) # "Taishou a" (2009.03.05) # "Spy ga Oppai" (2009.05.14) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (Intense Color) (2009.05.31) # "siGrE" feat. noir and Creamzone (2009.06.11) # "Yasashii Neiro" (Gentle Timbre) (2009.07.03) # "Akatsuki" (Original with TEST) feat. noir and Creamzone (2009.07.21) # "blue bird" (2009.07.29) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (Tokyo Jihen song) -Band ver.- (2009.08.16) # "Sherry" -TEST guitar ver.- (2009.09.20) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Piano ver.- (2009.10.04) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (More Than You, Less Than Me.) (2009.10.08) # "Scissorhands" (2009.11.30) # "Blindness" (2009.12.18) # "Just Be Friends" -Mint edition- (2010.01.04) # "Kasabuta" (Scab) feat. noir and Creamzone (2010.01.04) # "Hontou ni Daiji nano Hitotsu dake" (2010.02.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M mix- (2010.02.28) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2010.06.07) # "Kokuhaku Sensation" (Confession Sensation) (2010.08.14) # "Starduster" (2010.09.09) # "Abazure ni Blues wo" (2010.09.09) # "muddy cloud" (2010.10.01) # "Yuragi" (Fluctuation) (2010.10.02) # "Yuragi" (Fluctuation) -another mix ver.- (2010.10.02) # "REVERSE±ERROR" (2010.10.14) # "Hello Strobe" (2010.11.24) # "Tsuki to Fuusen" (Moon and Balloon) (2010.12.09) # "LOOP!" (2010.12.09) # "honey & clover club" (2010.12.31) # "Scissorhands" -Live Jazz style ver.- (2011.02.22) # "S・K・Y" -Band ver.- (2011.02.28) # "glow" (2011.02.28) # "Happy birthday!!　HanyCham★" (2011.03.05) # "If" feat. noir and Vin (2011.04.02) # "Fairy-taled" feat. noir and Saiya (2011.04.18) # "Koi Gokoro Bot" (2011.06.20) # "Koi Gokoro Bot" -another mix ver.- (2011.06.20) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.25) # "Violeta" (2011.08.26) # "Kami no Kotoba" (God's Words) (2011.09.08) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. noir, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Hitori and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Afternight Wonderland (2011.10.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "Keisei Kouta - Hanamachi Junshin Emaki -" (Original with musikadelik) (2011.12.02) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. noir, Saiya and EVO+ (2012.08.21) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2014.06.08) # "Zombie・Famille" (2014.08.03) # "Utsukushi Taisha" (Beautiful Metabolism) (2014.12.03) # "Suteki na Holiday" (Happy Holidays) (a Mariya Takeuchi song) feat. -noir-, EVO+, Creamzone, Saiya, Da-little, and nero (2014.12.24) # "Marble" (2015.01.25) # "Chloride ni Shizumu" (Sinking into Chloride) (2015.05.24) }} Discography |track1title = Noirhythm |track1info = -OP Act- (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = yuukiss |track1arranger = yuukiss |track2title = Crescent Dance |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = OSTER Project |track2arranger = OSTER Project |track3title = MY little DIARY* |track3info = |track3lyricist = noir |track3composer = SketchP |track3arranger = SketchP |track4title = Damashi no Tokei |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LiveP |track4arranger = LiveP |track5title = GHOST |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = niki |track5arranger = niki |track6title = gravity Op.2 |track6info = |track6lyricist = noir |track6composer = Hanaichi |track6arranger = |track7title = As Fro Him |track7info = -Mint ver.- |track7lyricist = noir |track7composer = AVTechNO! |track7arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track8title = Keisei Kouta - Hanamachi Junshin Emaki - |track8info = |track8lyricist = Hinaa |track8composer = musikadelik |track8arranger = musikadelik |track9title = Cryin'Destiny |track9info = (noir, Da-little) |track9lyricist = noir |track9composer = |track9arranger = Dixie Flatline |track10title = Yoake no Koneko |track10info = -BigBand of Mint ver.- |track10lyricist = Yunagi |track10composer = oz_hiro |track10arranger = Akai Ryuusei |track11title = Bojou |track11info = |track11lyricist = noir |track11composer = |track11arranger = NioP |track12title = My memory's Medley |track12info = -ZimuinG piano ver.- (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery |Noir2 blog.png|noir as seen in her blog |Noir twitter.png|noir as seen in her Twitter |Noir nnd.png|noir as seen on Nico Nico Douga }} Trivia * She likes red wine, rose water, Ujimaccha, coffee, black tea and pink champagnenoir's blog profile * She likes silent places such as libraries and aquariums. * She likes orcas, swans, cats, dogs and fishes. * She likes the colors black, white, purple and beige. * Her favorite phrase is "self-indulgence" (自堕落, jidaraku). * People she respects are Natsume Souseki and her mom. * She thinks that she was a witch in a former life, and is most likely to resemble a cat. She also wanted to be a witch when she was small. * She likes Sheena Ringo, classic, jazz, house and lounge. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Website * mixi community